gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Bandit's Raid
Overview Bandit's raids allow you to quickly gain ressources from a maze. In order to be able to perform a Bandit's raid on a maze, you need : * To have the Bandit gumball. * For ordinary maze, you need to done all the quests leading to the endless mode * For a sky maze, you need to have finished the maze at least one * Have some vigor left (usually 2 vigor for regular mazes and 1 for sky mazes) What you get out of a maze when performing a bandit's raid depends on the maze and, for ordinary mazes, on your DP status for the maze Raid for ordinary mazes Number of Daily Raids The number of raids you can perform on 1 day depends on the level of your Bandit. DP effects Rewards increase as you reach 20/40/60/80 DP in the maze: * DP20 : +100% Fragments of the maze's main gumball. (8 instead of 4); +100% Fruit of World Tree (8 instead of 4) * DP40 : +200% Fragments of the maze's main gumball. (12 instead of 4); +200% Fruit of World Tree (12 instead of 4) * DP60 : World Tree EXP +100%; Coin +100% * DP80 : +2 Fragments for the maze's hidden gumball. ( 3 instead of one); directly complete Circus quest if there is one active for this maze and a "Specialty" specific for each dungeon. Raid Boosting Gumballs For each maze, there is a gumball that has a talent that will boost the results of raids performed in that maze. For instance, Heavenly King will improve the results of raids on the Saint's Tower. The boost is 10% * Level of the gumball. This boost is additional to the boost coming from the DC and the final result is rounded down. So for instance, in Saint's Tower at DP40 with Heavenly King at 3 stars, the total bonus for the local gumball (Priest) fragments is 200%+30% = 230% bonus. So you will get 4 * ( 1 + 230%) = 13,2 rounded down to 13 Priest fragments in that scenario. The boost is confirmed to apply to : * Materials * Food * Main Gumball Fragments * Relics It does not apply to : * Fruit of World Tree * DP80 specialty Unclear or unknown yet : * Hidden gumball fragments * Coins * World Tree EXP Result Table The information below is for DP60+ without boosting gumball In addition to what is displayed in the table : * At DP60+, you get 12 Fruit of World Tree * The amount of gumball fragments at DP60 are 12 for the main gumball and 1 for the hidden gumball. * The amount of gumball fragments at DP80 are 12 for the main gumball and 3 for the hidden gumball. * Some coins and World Tree EXP. You get more of those in more advanced mazes but there is a randomization effect on them. Gumball boosting raids See here the list of gumballs with a talent that directly affects raids. Notes